Kuroi Kokoro
by W. Lizzie
Summary: Numa noite fria e até macabra, Rin volta para casa sozinha, perdida nos pensamentos de como iria castigar a amiga, por esta tê-la abandonado; quando, bruscamente, é puxada para um beco e silenciada por um beijo. De forma bruta, é levada a outra mundo, por meros segundos. E aos poucos, mesmo que sem querer, encanta-se pelo dono desse outro mundo...
1. Parte Um

_Olá :D_

_A minha primeira fic! Escrevia com muito amor e carinho! *-* Espero que gostem! 3_

_Como já sabem Vocaloid não me pertence!_

_Esta fic também teve ajuda com a minha amiguinha manolinha o/ Sumire Haruka que é a CoAutora!_

_Deu-me ideias fantásticas e vários empurrões para poder continuar, a fic também pertence 100% a ela! 3_

_Revisora: Lullaby_  
_Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa nee-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaan! És a melhor nee-chan do mundo 3 (e a Mii também, minha imouto ~) Se não fosses tu, esta fic era um corpo sem ossos! Espero que continues ser a minha revisora! ;-; (até ganhar tino nesta cabeça oca 9_9)_

_Como já sabem Vocaloid não me pertence!_

_Boa Leitura! o/_

* * *

Faltavam cinco minutos para as 8 da noite. Um dia ensolarado tinha acabado de desaparecer no vasto céu azul alaranjado, que agora se tornava azul-escuro, pesado, quase preto. Certamente, não faltaria muito para ficar completamente negro. As estrelas, que enfeitavam cada canto do enorme manto, cintilavam com grande vigor.

Rin tinha acabado de sair da sua escola. Odiava fazer as tarefas que lhe propunham, perdia imenso tempo e, além disso, sair àquela hora, em horário de Inverno, dava-lhe náuseas de medo.

Tivera um dia muito atarefado. A causa? Estava perto de um certo evento escolar. Não que fizesse parte da associação de estudantes, ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas quando os seus colegas, ou até mesmo professores, lhe pediam ajuda, ela não conseguia negar. Ainda não percebia o porquê de agir assim. A sua melhor amiga dizia-lhe sempre para deixar de ser a menina perfeita, se não gostasse daquele tipo de problemas. Mas não era assim tão fácil como ela fazia parecer ser.

E depois, aquilo não era tudo. O seguinte problema: estudar para as provas.

Sentia a raiva já nas entranhas, tinha vontade de cuspir para o pé de alguém.

_Porque raio não sou a Bruxa Bibi? Poderia fazer tudo de uma vez só. Só com um simples estalido com os dedos! E tacharam!_

Pensou para si.

A sua paciência era limitada, defeito que pesava na sua personalidade.

Respirou fundo e deixou-se esvaziar de tudo o que a prendia. Não valeria de nada estar assim, fora de hora, só mais rugas lhe daria.

Iria enfrentar tudo no dia seguinte.

Olhou para o anel, pousado na palma da mão direita. A sua amiga havia-o esquecido em cima da mesa, com a pressa de sair da sala, desesperada.

_Neru… _– Apertou o anel com força – _Sua maldita; desesperada, fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas só para não fazer as suas tarefas estúpidas! Vais paga-las! - _Choramingou interiormente.

Enquanto caminhava, uma das luzes do poste à sua frente apagou-se repentinamente, acabando por a assustar.

Como reflexo, enlaçou os braços entre si e olhou para cada canto daquela rua.

- E-E agora? Tenho medo, porra! – Murmurou, sentindo vários arrepios passarem-lhe pelas costas.

Estava frio, mas a neve ainda não tinha batido à porta; desejou graças a Deus por isso. Encontrava-se suficientemente agasalhada para não ter frio: usava um cascol amarelado, feito de lã, que a cobria até ao nariz e o seu uniforme de inverno. Mas, no fundo, sentia-se desaconchegada. Não gostava de estar sozinha.

Voltou a respirar fundo e continuou a andar em frente.

Tinha que chegar a casa bem rápido, assim já não se sentiria tão insegura… e também, o seu pai iria…

Reprimiu o pensamento ao imaginar o seu pai com duas vassouras em cada mão, uma cara que mais se parecia com a de um samurai, segurando as suas belas katanas afiadas e exageradamente brilhantes, pronto para cortar o pescoço de um pobre porco assado, numa noite de lua cheia. _Ugh_.

Chocalhou levemente a cabeça, tentando com isso apagar a imagem do pobre porco da sua mente e então, continuou a percorrer o seu caminho.

Uma brisa refrescante, leve, muito confortável, mesmo numa altura como aquela, passou-lhe suavemente pela face, fazendo carícias maravilhosas. Rin fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele sentimento de calma e relaxamento que a brisa lhe oferecia, perdendo-se no tempo e no espaço. O ar trazia-lhe cheiros uniformes, mas ela estava demasiado perdida para os conseguir distinguir.

Os cabelos longos dançaram, por breves momentos, à mercê da doce brisa. A aragem fresca bafejou-lhe as pernas, fazendo com que a saia se levantasse um pouco e deixando-a, por instantes, com pele de galinha.

A agradável onda rodeava-a, como se a tentasse elevar e leva-la para um sítio muito distante de onde vivia. Parecia magia.

Outra brisa mais forte, mais amargurada, veio do seu lado esquerdo, acordando-a bruscamente. Olhou, estranhada, para todos os lados, mas depois recordou onde estava. Inspirou e expirou fundo, voltando ao seu preciso lugar e deixando-se de fantasias.

Virou a cabeça automaticamente para o lado de onde vinham as brisas mágicas.

Uma viela. Engoliu em seco. Começou a sentir o ciclo das borboletas a rondar o estômago.

Era tão escuro, que mal se conseguia visualizar o que havia naquele sítio.

– Ah – Com um movimento automático, colocou a mão em cima do estômago. Já começava a sentir os fortes efeitos colaterais do tal ciclo.

O medo emergia à tona, Rin começou a imaginar todo o tipo de acontecimentos super medonhos que poderiam acontecer ali, como por exemplo: sair de lá um vampiro horrendo que lhe chuparia o sangue; um serial killer pronto a arrancar-lhe o fígado; ou algum tipo de monstro enorme que a quereria comer, até nem restarem os ossos.

Deu um belisco na costa da mão.

– Rin, não podes ser assim! – Engoliu em seco, com o nervosismo à flor da pele – Força, força, força… – sussurrou de si para si, tentando controlar aquela coisa medonha chamada medo… ou também considerada "pensamento fértil".

Puxou o cascol um pouco mais para cima, tapando o nariz e apertou as duas mãos com força, até ficar com a marca das unhas na pele.

– Porque raio vim por aqui? – Olhou para a rua à sua frente – ainda falta tanto para chegar. _Ugh_. – Fez uma careta, calculando o tempo que iria demorar para acabar o percurso – Não. Não posso ficar assim! – Voltou a respirar fundo, sentindo cada cheiro daquela rua toldar-lhe as narinas.

O odor do fumo, do tabaco e dos veículos, impregnava aquela quelha; o cheiro forte dos contentores do lixo fazia-se sentir, quando o vento vinha de oeste para este; e até o gelo, que se acumulava no chão já gasto, parecia ter um cheiro estranho.

Rin apertou o punho e, meia eufórica, disse: – É assim mesmo! Sou forte como o… o super-homem! Ha ha – Riu ironicamente – Posso dar cabo de qualquer um com os meus raios lazer…se já estiver disponibilizado para venda, claro.

A viela nem era assim tão pequena, tinha, mais ou menos, três metros de largura, medida suficiente para nela caberem quatro bêbados cambaleantes de porte grande. Mas aquela rua tinha sido entregue aos gatos, aos cães vadios e a meninas que decidiam usar atalhos para chegar a casa, não a alcoólicos.

Com a determinação um pouco renovada, Rin caminhou a passos largos, com as suas mini botas, confortáveis, peludas e quentes, as suas amigas para noites geladas.

Um arrepio passou-lhe pela espinha, até a própria viela parecia ter estremecido com ela. Ouviu um burburinho ao longe, mas ignorou aquele mau agouro, pensando que era tudo criação da sua cabeça.

Diminuiu a intensidade dos seus passos, agora preocupada em não fazer barulho.

Ouviu botas pesadas a rastejarem, lentamente, pelo chão barulhento. Algo se aproximava na sua direção.

Rin deu outro passo, e mais outro, cada um mais rápido que o anterior. Mas foi impedida de avançar mais, pelo leve puxão no braço esquerdo. Foi tudo muito rápido.

Ficou petrificada. O oxigénio saiu por completo dos seus pulmões, deixando-a paralisada; não se sentia capaz de fazer um mísero movimento. O pânico e o medo voltavam com força redobrada. Começou a sentir tremores pelas pernas abaixo; a boca seca. As mãos soavam frio.

Iriam mata-la, de certeza. O que iria fazer? Correr? Gritar? Ou entregar-se à morte? Deixar toda a sua vida e objetivos para trás… e não lutar!?

Virou a cabeça lentamente, como se fosse um _robot_ enferrujado, acabado de acordar de um longo sono.

Alguém encapuzado amarrava o seu braço. O capuz, e o resto da roupa, eram pretos. Arfava com dificuldade, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. A cara mal se via com a falta de luz, apenas o queixo e os contornos da boca se vislumbravam precariamente.

Rin sentia o sabor da bílis. A adrenalina atuava ferozmente e os leves tremores tomavam já todo o seu corpo.

Olhou para a mão do sujeito, que apertava o seu casaco negro, de couro, e viu manchas de sangue.

Sangue...sangue.

* * *

_Gostaram? Reviews!_

_Sou iniciante e adorava ter opiniões fortes acerca da fic, para assim poder melhorar cada vez mais!_

_A segunda parte já está revisada (;_

_Obrigada por lerem! ;A; Espero que gostem do resto que vem a seguir...kkkkkkk 8))))_

_Beijinhos _


	2. Parte Dois

_Aqui está o segundo capitulo ;) É grandeeeee, para quem gosta xD  
Espero que gostem!_

_Co-autora: Limonada (Haruka-sensei u.u)  
Revisora: Lullaby (nee 3)_

Boa leitura *-*

_"Sangue...sangue."_

Ecoou por todo o seu corpo, fazendo-a estremecer de horror.

Como dito nos rumores, quando uma pessoa vê a vida passar-lhe à frente dos olhos, é porque está perante a morte. Pois Rin, que era fantasiosa em demasia e cismada em certos pontos, começou a ver o caminho que havia percorrido durante toda a sua vida e entrou em desespero.

Agoniou, sofreu, praguejou e arrependeu-se de todas as coisas que tinha feito mal. Chegou até mesmo ver a morte.

Durante isto, longos minutos se tinham passado.

Mas, como se tivesses recebido uma pancada forte, Rin acordou do transe. Recuperou o fôlego e gritou. Gritou com todas as suas forças. Mais e mais alto. Sentia a garganta rasgar-se com todo aquele berreiro.

Acordou por completo e compreendeu que era tudo uma ilusão criada por ela. Não estava a morrer, não _iria_ morrer; não ali, não agora.

Sentiu um aperto no braço esquerdo, vindo do sujeito de capuz e gemeu.

Frio. Sentiu lábios frios colarem-se aos seus. Saboreou um sabor metálico. Sangue.

_Porque é que não é quente? Mesmo sendo de alguém, porque não sinto aquele fogo, como tagarelam aquelas mulheres, sábias e conselheiras de amor, da TV? Porque é que é tão frio?_

_O meu primeiro beijo sabe a sangue. Ah, que cómico…_

Repentinamente foi perdendo a consciência.

Escuridão. Preto. Nenhum raio de luz queria brilhar. Isso a assustava…

Água.

Mergulhou num poço escuro, com água muito fria. Que a fazia estalar por dentro. Que parecia ter vinda dos enormes pólos. Olhou em redor e a luz continuava ausente. Olhou para cima, mas nada. Para baixo, igualmente. Estava num tipo de vácuo, com água.

Sentiu grandes correntes, geladas e cortantes, passarem por si. Foi abarrotada mais para o fundo do poço. O peito ficava cada vez mais e mais pesado, não a deixando quase respirar. Passou outra corrente mas ainda mais malévola e empurrou-a ainda mais para a profundidade, fazendo com que se sentisse praticamente asfixiada. Mas Rin continuava a respirar. Era como uma tortura mirabolante.

_O que é este peso? Dor? Solidão? Sofrimento? Lágrimas? Tortura? Ahh._

Uma aflição repentina apoderou-se dela. Queria respirar, mas não conseguia… estava tão fundo, era tudo tão pesado. Rin começou a nadar desesperadamente em direção à tona. Nadava cada vez mais depressa, mas ficava cada vez mais desesperada porque não via nada e o oxigénio esvaia-se gradualmente dos seus pulmões.

De repente, como um _flash_, muito brilhante e ofuscante, havia retornado à realidade. Tinha controlo sobre o seu corpo.

Caiu lentamente no chão, ficando de joelhos. Ofegava desesperadamente, querendo sentir o oxigénio no peito. A cabeça latejava com bastante intensidade. Lágrimas jorravam espontaneamente, acabando por desaparecer no cascol peludo.

Chorou, chorou. Cobriu a face com as mãos. Lágrimas brotavam cada vez mais. Não queriam parar. Tinha uma vontade imensa de chorar até cair inconscientemente e nunca mais acordar.

– O que é isto? – Pousou a mão direita sobre o peito – tanta tristeza… parece doutro mundo. – Fungou e tentou levantar-se, mas o corpo estava demasiado pesado, então deixou-se ficar onde estava, até acalmar.

Reparou que o sujeito encapuzado estava caído, onde antes estava, na entrada da viela.

Gatinhou até ao corpo, que estava à sua frente, todo encolhido, como se estivesse a passar por uma tempestade dolorosa.

Tocou ao de leve no braço do rapaz e sentiu uma onda electrizante passar por todo o seu braço, espalhando-se por completo em todo o corpo.

Rin afastou-se um metro dele, como se tivesse medo que o desconhecido portasse alguma doença mortal e contagiosa. Tinha medo, não percebia o que estava a acontecer; pensou em todas as respostas possíveis, para aquilo tudo, mas, perturbada, desistiu de o fazer.

Voltou a olhar para a pessoa. E fez-se luz.

Visualizou-o com outro olhar: Raiva. Ele fê-la passar por todas aquelas situações constrangedoras, diabólicas. Lembrou-se, por fim, do beijo e levou as mãos à boca.

Sentiu nojo.

Nojo de uma pessoa que não conhecia de lado algum lhe ter pregado um beijo, sem mais nem menos.

Nojo por lhe ter roubar o seu precioso primeiro beijo.

Com as mãos nuas, limpou a boca durante longos minutos; mesmo sabendo que não iria valer de nada, sentiu-se um pouco melhor.

_Como foi ele capaz de fazer isto tudo? De mexer com todo o meu ser, fazendo-me delirar com coisas sem sentido? Posso ter a certeza de uma coisa, vou lavar esta minha boca com detergente super potente quando chegar a casa…_

Levantou-se, continuando a olhar para o sujeito.

_Mas para quê estar assim? É só uma pessoa, nada mais! É só esquecer, que tudo se resolve… esquecer –_ Caminhou de um lado para o outro, voltando a repetir o mesmo processo _– Uma pessoa normal, que me calou com os seus lábios nojentos –_ pousou a mão em cima da boca, num estado de incredulidade _– e quem sabe as doenças que posso ter apanhado… se fosse um drogado… se fosse um drogado…drogado…drogado._

Bateu com o pé fortemente no chão. Preparou-se para dar um golpe certeiro na barriga do seu suposto inimigo. Era uma boa _chance _de se vingar por tudo que ele lhe havia feito.

Deu um chuto forte no corpo caído, este tossiu várias vezes; a mão do sujeito ficou manchada de sangue, quando este o verteu da própria boca.

Rin viu -o sofrer muito, arfava e encolhia-se, pondo as mãos em volta da barriga. Sentiu-se muito culpada, fazer este tipo de coisa não era dela, foi um acesso de raiva.

– Porquê?! Porque é que me estas a fazer isto! – Levou o braço aos olhos – AH!

Com a raiva a fervilhar, ergueu a perna direita e deu um pontapé bem forte no muro da viela. Guinchou com a dor. Nem tinha ideia na força que havia aplicado no golpe. Se partiu as costelas daquele, talvez tenha partido o dedo grande do pé e sentia-se muito melhor assim.

– Aaaaaa, que dooooor – massajou a ponta da bota – Rin, sua idiota! Mas ele MERECIA! Maldito! Auch – deu saltinhos, com a mão no pé, de uma maneira cómica. – Rrrr.

O indivíduo moveu-se, respirando várias vezes fundo para poder afastar as dores. Esticou as pernas, endireitou as costas sobre o chão, procurando uma posição mais cómoda e colocou o braço direito sobre os olhos. Voltou a inspirar e expirar várias vezes até amenizar as dores.

Após isto, Rin aproximou-se novamente do corpo, agachando-se com cuidado e observando-o. O silêncio ergueu-se.

– Com que então, é a verdade… pessoa cega de raiva é capaz de causar este tipo … – O rapaz balbuciou para si, num tom incoerente e praticamente inaudível – de coisa…

Rin voltou a sentir aquele mal-estar.

_Porque é que sinto tantos arrepios na espinha? Será que esta pessoa é humana? Ou eu virei Miko e sinto humanos possuídos por almas penadas? Bah, devo ter pegado um resfriado!_

Rin reparou que o estranho estava a mover os lábios e percebeu, pelo movimento deles, que tinha "soltado" um palavrão. Movendo-se outra vez, ele colocou o braço esquerdo em cima da barriga. Fungou e voltou a dizer palavrões surdos.

_–_ Ei... tu. – Cutucou-o três vezes no braço, com o dedo indicador. Mas nada. _–_ Oie, 'tás bem? Por favor, responde… – Sentiu o estômago comprimir-se – ah, merda … é logo a mim! – Ajoelhou-se e observou-o – Tens alguma costela partida? – Alguns cabelos louros bateram na cara do sujeito, acidentalmente – Desculpa – como reflexo, atirou o cabelo para trás.

Repentinamente, o cansaço e sono assombraram-na. Colocou a mão na cara e esfregou ligeiramente os olhos.

– S-Sim – suspirou pesadamente – Mas… na-da de… grave – engoliu, molhando a garganta seca – T-tens alguma…garrafa de… água?

Rin anuiu. Abriu a sua mala azul, que estava tombada ao seu lado, e pegou na garrafa semi cheia. Por sorte, tinha sempre uma consigo.

– Precisas de ajuda? – Perguntou, cautelosa – Posso-te ajudar a beber?

– Sim…-Respondeu num suspiro.

Rin atendeu ao pedido do rapaz, aproximando-se do mesmo e preenchendo os poucos centímetros que antes os afastavam. Ergueu-lhe a cabeça cuidadosamente e pousou-a no colo, fazendo com que ele retirasse o braço dos olhos, com o ato.

– Ah. – Exclamou, ao ver as duas safiras azuis, que brilhavam como as estrelas do céu. Não, talvez aquela não fosse a melhor comparação; as íris de um azul celeste, eram como um buraco negro, sugavam Rin para dentro do espaço, cheio de estrelas, galáxias e cometas. Era como se tivesse num mundo alternativo.

Sentiu-se muito quente por dentro. Porque seria?

– Oie – Acordou, ao ouvir a voz do rapaz – apressa-te, por favor.

Sobressaltou-se e corou.

– Desculpa-me – Desceu levemente a cabeça, deixando cair algumas mechas – Perdi-me em mim mesma. – Trincou o lábio inferior.

– Á-água…

Rin abriu a garrafa e colocou o braço direito por baixo da cabeça dele, para poder beber com mais facilidade. Com a outra mão, levou a garrafa até á boca da pessoa, dando vários tragos lentos.

– Melhor? – Sorriu de leve – queres mais?

– Não, obrigado. Já estou muito melhor. – Fechou os olhos. – Acho que vou cochilar um pouco…

– Aqui não! Primeiro tens de receber tratamento! Estás com ferimentos horríveis… por dentro. – Fez uma careta, tentando afastar a memória – Desculpa – Virou a cara para o lado, envergonhada.

O rapaz voltou abrir os olhos, perscrutando com o olhar cada ponto da face dela.

_–_ Sem stress – olhou para todos os cantos da rua degradada _–_ Preciso de descansar um pouco… Mas tens razão, aqui não. É perigoso estar aqui – suspirou e olhou para a loira – Tu deverias ir embora… agradeço a tua hospitalidade, mas é perigoso para ti estar numa hora destas, num sitio como este… ugh – Apesar do semblante dele se mostrar impassível, Rin viu que um rasgo de dor lhe trespassava-lhe o olhar. Engoliu em seco _–_ Podes-me ajudar a levantar?

O seu olhar era mais gelado que a neve.

_Orgulho? Parece que nem passou por nada. Parece mesmo que só está deitado para ver as estrelas. Que pessoa mais estranha… E os seus olhos são tão fabulosos, fascinantes, maravilhosos… mas… tem um senão…. Não estão vivos._

_–_ Claro – sorriu – mas antes vou chamar uma ambulância.

_–_ Não, não é preciso – abanou a cabeça negativamente – Eu sei cuidar muito bem de mim.

– Ahh… pois – Então a tua casa é um local hospitalar, deduzo – sorriu sarcasticamente. – Mas comigo não é assim – Voltou para a sua expressão serena - Quando vejo uma pessoa a sofrer, não a deixo simplesmente perambular na rua a vomitar sangue em tudo o que seja canto!

Sem o deixar protestar, tapou-lhe a boca com a palma da mão, pegou no telemóvel e discou o número de emergência.

A expressão do rapaz foi de puro espanto.

_–_ Mmmm – O desconhecido não fez nenhum movimento brusco. Só abanou a cabeça negativamente e fechou os olhos.

_–_ Shiu – Rin pediu por silêncio – Por favor, não te mexas. Será pior para ti, por causa dos ferimentos.

Rin esperou, até que uma mulher atendeu o seu telefonema.

Resultado: "Houve um acidente em cadeia, não temos mais nenhuma ambulância disponível, mantenha a calma, a próxima ambulância disponível poderá chegar dentro de poucas horas e mantenha o ferido em segurança. Se tem ferimentos graves, por favor não o tente mexer…". Aquilo era meio inútil, mas por via das dúvidas, anotou mentalmente os conselhos da senhora. Fechou a tampa do celular.

Olhou a rua de um lado ao outro, não via ninguém. Deserto total.

Olhou o céu nocturno, que antes era adornado por vários pontos de luzes cintilantes, ficando completamente nevoado.

_– _Ainda bem que trouxe aquele guarda-chuva do pai… _– _Rin afastou a mão da boca e deitou o rapaz, com cuidado, no chão. Depois foi até ao passeio buscar o guarda-chuva que lhe havia caído das mãos naquele momento de delírio.

_–_ Como te chamas, garota? – Perguntou o rapaz, num murmúrio seco. Observou o cabelo longo de Rin. Era lindo e brilhante. Raiava como o sol de uma manha fresca e movia-se à vontade do vento. Era um doce mel. O jovem sorriu, numa fração de segundo, curvando ligeiramente os lábios – lindo laço – sussurrou para si, de modo a que Rin não ouvisse.

_–_ Rin, e tu?

Rin voltou-se para ele. Uma brisa suave passou entre os seus cabelos, fazendo-os bailar. Com um movimento brusco e inconsciente atirou as mechas para trás das costas.

_–_ Um Zé Ninguém – suspirou. Olhou para os nós dos punhos. Estavam todos em sangue. Parecia que tinha andado a esmurrar uma parede de cimento. Voltou a olhar para Rin e viu uma expressão dura, como se o fosse espancar – Chamo-me Ringo…

_– _Há há – Deu uma gargalhada sarcástica – Mesmo? – Colocou a mão na anca – Okay, Rin-go – Topou a boca com as duas mãos para impedir uma gargalhada.

Rinko ignorou o gracejo, focou a sua força nos braços e tentou erguer-se. Cada vez que se movia, uma dor tremenda passava-lhe pelo corpo inteiro. Inspirava e expirava com mais frequência. Mas a sua expressão continuava impassível.

Rin sobressaltou-se, ao reparar que Ringo se tentava erguer e, num impasse, tentou ajudá-lo. Foi difícil. O dono mal conseguia sustentar o peso do próprio corpo. Pousou a palma da mão na testa, estava muito quente. O rapaz arfava, mesmo com os esforços exercidos.

_– _Meus Deus, estás cheio de febre! _–_ Disse desesperada – A ambulância nunca mais vem! Maldita seja. Aqueles incompetentes… _– _Rin foi interrompida, quando dedos longos se pousaram nos seus lábios.

Ringo apoiou-se nos seus ombros pequenos.

_– _Obrigado. _–_ Olhou para os olhos de Rin e viu duas safiras de um azul-turquesa, intenso e puro; as pupilas estavam contraídas e assemelhavam-se às de um gato em lua cheia; um brilho anormal rondava a jóia azul, cristalina, que parecia ter sido feita por um vidro sensível, que ao tocar se racharia. Olhou para os lábios finos e rosados da menina e reparou na sua preocupação, ao vê-la trincar o lábio inferior, de onde, timidamente, apareciam gotículas de um vermelho rubi.

Uma dor muito forte embateu contra o corpo de Ringo, fazendo-o estremecer e ficar sem ar. A verdade é que o jovem se sentia pesado como chumbo e a sua cabeça parecia uma pedra, exposta ao calor de uma enorme fogueira. O seu campo de visão ficava cada vez mais desfocado.

Rin previu que o corpo dele iria cair e amparou-o, abraçando-o. A cara dela escaldava e um calor no peito, muito apetitoso, passou e ficou. Pousou a cabeça no pescoço dele, para o segurar. Respirou calmamente, para se acalmar e convencer-se de que só o estava ajudar. Sentiu um perfume masculino, refrescante e delicioso. Aproximou o seu pequeno nariz do pescoço dele e voltou a inalar o aroma maravilhoso e paralisante. O capuz negro impedia-a de tocar na sua pele, queria tirar-lhe o capucho e ver tudo!

Um bafo forte, um suspiro, passou-lhe pelo ouvido direito como uma rajada, fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

_Hein? O que acabei de fazer agora? Eu estava a … cheira-lo? Ai que tarada que virei! Buaaaaaaaaaah _

Deu uma estalada, mentalmente, na cara.

_Concentra-te! Eu tenho aqui um ferido, que está arder em febre e precisa urgentemente de um médico! Não posso desconcentrar-me por uma coisa banal…como esta…coisa…_

Outro suspiro, outro bafo penetrou na sua orelha. Estremeceu, desta vez foi pior que um arrepio. Sentia-se quente, tanto no peito como no corpo inteiro. Um calor estranho perseguia-a, querendo apanha-la e absorve-la.

Engoliu em seco e voltou a afastar tudo de si. Concentrou-se no que estava acontecer.

Já não sentia a respiração dele. O seu corpo estava mais pesado do que normal, ou mais que o anormal?

– Oi, ainda vives?

Não respondeu.

A perna esquerda falhou e Rin desequilibrou-se, ia cair de costas; iria doer, mas tinha de manter o rapaz a salvo. Já não havia tempo nem força. Segurou a cabeça para não embater no chão. E caíram.

Rin tossiu várias vezes, e inspirou e expirou outras quantas até sentir o indício do mal-estar da queda afastar-se. Olhou a cara do Ringo e reparou que não tinha sofrido danos com a caída.

– Santo Deus… – suspirou pesadamente, queria ir rapidamente para casa e deitar-se na sua cama fofinha e acolhedora. Olhou para o céu enevoado, iria chover – Só mais o que me faltava agora, chover! – Voltou a cara para o rapaz. Corou e engoliu em seco. Ignorou os fatos e pousou a sua testa na dele. Escaldava, deveria ter uns 39, quase 40, de febre.

_Ambulância, vou te amaldiçoar até ao fim dos meus dias._

– Des…culpa – Sussurrou o moço, perto do seu ouvido direito. O coração estava prestes a sair-lhe pela boca.

– Não – Murmurou. Voltou-se para ele, surpreendeu-se pela face dele estar muito próxima da sua. O coração quase falhou, ao voltar a olhar para os diamantes frios e amargurados. – Não fales. É pior. A ambulância está mesmo a chegar. – Disse.

Ringo murmurou uma palavra muda, mas Rin leu os seus lábios e compreendeu.

Reparou no pormenor interessante, para ela. Comparou com a sua mão de rato, com a mão dele… de gato.

Inclinou-se suficientemente para ver o seu olho direito negro, alguns cortes pelas maçãs do rosto e restos de sangue pelos lábios finos e branqueados pelo frio. Estava pálido. Parecia que tinha ido para dentro de uma arca frigorífica.

**20:40h. 5 Chamadas não atendidas – Pai.**

_Maldita Ambulância! O pai vai matar-me por não atender o celular_! _Talvez mandar uma mensagem o acalme…_

Pegou no celular, que estava no bolso da sua saia e compôs uma mensagem, dizendo:

_"Pai, estou na casa da Neru, tivemos um trabalho repentino, que tem que ser feito em grupo! O prazo é até amanha e estamos muito atarefadas… Desculpa por não ter atendido, estava mesmo ocupada. Talvez chegue a casa às 9 e meia da noite. Não te preocupes;) Beijos da Rin_

_PS: Não telefones que não vou poder atender, não tenho tempo! :("_

Carregou na tecla "ok" e enviou.

Acomodou-se para ficar mais confortável. Havia varias maneiras de cuidar de uma pessoa, mas para ele não piorar e com os ferimentos como aqueles, Rin receou e ficou como estava, deitada ao….lado de um bishounen, como diriam as otomes.

Mandou outra mensagem, desta vez para a Neru e explicou-lhe que se o seu pai lhe telefonasse que, por favor, lhe dissesse que ela estava em sua casa. Era bom que ela não se esquecesse que tinha um favor pendente para com a amiga.

Voltou a colocar o seu celular cor-de-rosa no bolso.

Passado 15 minutos a santa ambulância, finalmente, chegou. Rin não sabia se acompanharia Ringo, mas o enfermeiro empurrou-a para dentro da carrinha e foram para o hospital

_Desculpa Pai, mas parece que hoje vou voltar para casa mais tarde do que o previsto. Não quero ver vassouras, Buaaaaaah …._

_Bom, espero que tenham gostado.. E se não correspondi às vossas perspectiva, sorry T-T  
Sou principiante! D: Mas qualquer opinião, reviews, são sempre bem-vindos! Só ajuda o autor ~ né?_

O próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco para sair ;c ando com uns probleminhas, nada de graves. Mas não passa de um mês! E_E Não vou deixar isso acontecer! E_E

Rin, GAMBATEEE \O/

kiss 33


End file.
